The Heart of a Guardian
by Snow Lily RandomMuch
Summary: Yue/Sakura ONE-SHOT. She made his heart pound. His mind race. Made all thought leave his head. Was this love? One faithful night brought them closer together. First time writing fluff.


Hahaha…I wrote this in between 5th, 6th and 7th period at school today….

Here is a short one-shot for the YuexSakura fans. Personally, I think the pairing is really cute…so yeah…I'm really sorry if the story turns out bad, because I'm still quite amature-ish.

Basic info: Sakura is a sophomore in high school…currently 16-17 years old.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Card Captor Sakura characters. All rightful credits go to CLAMP.

…~xXx~…

The Heart of a Guardian

…~xXx~…

His feelings.

That was one thing Yue would never let show. Ever. Years - no _decades_ of pain has put his heart, his demeanor, his personality, in the cold, turning him into icy bitterness.

Until she came.

Her cheery, bubbly personality was enough to make the coldest person smile. She was beautiful, she was kind, she was light herself. Her smile, one of an angel's, held love, compassion and care only she possess. She was the one who melted his ice heart.

He never thought that he would ever fall in love again. Not after Clow Reed. He said he loved him, cared for him, but in the end, used him. Clow shattered his heart, but she came and put it back together.

He loved his Mistress.

He loved his Sakura.

…~xXx~…

Yue sighed as he looked up at the moon from his perch on the Tokyo tower. It was full and bright in the clear sky. The stars twinkled faintly in the darkened sky, and Yue just sat there. He needed time to clear his head. Needed time to catch his breath and to calm his pounding heart. He put a hand to his chest in a feeble attempt to slow its rapid pace. He thought about what had happened just moments before.

***Flashback***

_Yue landed beside Sakura's bed silently in the dark night. He wordlessly pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head, stroking her hair softly to calm the girl down. Sakura buried her face deeper into his chest and sobbed broken-heartedly, her slender shoulders heaving with the force of her cries. Yue magically healed her dark bruises and bleeding cuts, his free hand glowing a soft pale blue and moving from her hair to the wounds._

_Sakura just started as a new sophomore at the new high school near her house a few weeks back. All the students could feel her aura. Her _power_. They were scared, and decided to deal with it in the most idiotic way possible. With violence. They attacked her both physically and emotionally, and it no doubtly hurt her. Badly. Every day, she came home with fresh wounds. Every day, Yue and Kero were there to heal and comfort her. _

_Yue held her in his arms gently as she released her tears and it wasn't long before her tears came slowly to a stop. Even though she was obviously feeling much better, Sakura remained seated in the guardian's lap, seeming to have no intention of moving from her place. He barely suppressed a gasp at the feel of her soft lips brush against the sensitive flesh of his exposed throat as she rested her head on his shoulder. His heart sped up and pounded painfully against his ribs and an unnoticeable shiver ran up his spine. Yue unconsciously tightened his grip around Sakura's waist, drawing her impossibly closer to him. His mind was going wild and he couldn't think. He had long ago admitted to himself that he had a strong attraction to his mistress, but even now he had no intention of revealing it to her. He tried his hardest to repress his feelings for her, even under the close circumstances her was under currently._

_Yue felt her arms suddenly tighten around his neck, pulling his face closer down to hers. His breath came out in inaudible, labored pants as Sakura stretched upward. She pressed her lips against Yue's pale cheek softly._

"_Arigato, Yue-kun," Her soft lips brushed gently against the skin near the corner of his mouth with every breathy word._

_He snapped._

_He turned his head and captured her lips with his. He kissed her softly but firmly, his love for her seeping rapidly into it as he gently lulled his lips against hers. He felt Sakura gasp and immediately pulled away, though never breaking the contact he had with her through their eyes. He took her surprised face in both his large hands and peered intensely into Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes._

"_I…I love you, Sakura." As soon as the words left his mouth, Yue realized what he had just done. Eyes wide, he abruptly let go and fled through the open window, leaving Sakura at watch after him as he flew in the darkness of the night, a hand brushing her lips._

***End Flashback***

Yue put his head in his hands, ashamed of his crime. He was too deep in self-loathing that he didn't sense Sakura's warm aura land behind him until she came and sat beside him. He jerked back ever-so-slightly as he felt her rest her head on his shoulder. He looked down, surprised, and found Sakura not looking at him, but watching the moon that hung in front of them. He felt her press her body further into his side for warmth, but couldn't do anything due to his initial shock at finding her there in the first place. Finally he regained himself, and turned away from her, not wanting her to witness his self-humiliation and shame. He forced his eyes to harden and forced his voice to become cold and emotionless as he moved away from her, desperately hoping his icy act – as cruel as it was – would cover up his embarrassment. Standing up, he faced away from her, unable to meet her gaze. Sakura stood as well, and planted herself firmly in front of the moon guardian. He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura ignored his cold demeanor and Yue immediately knew she had seen through him. She stepped up to him and placed a small, warm hand to his cheek, pressing her body to his chest. She tip-toed up and placed small kisses along his jaw, slowly leading to his lips.

"I came here to tell you…" Sakura whispered as she brushed her lips against his.

"That I love you, too," She kissed him fully and passionately and Yue couldn't help but feel the undeniable burst of happiness that spread throughout him as he realized Sakura had returned his feelings.

Then they stood there, basked in the soft moonlight of the moon at its fullest. Their love for each other was unmistakable. Unbreakable.

_His cherry blossom._

_Her moon guardian._


End file.
